mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto Magami
Seto Magami is the main protagonist of Mazinger Otome. She is a gynoid version of the Mazinger Z, with some of the same techniques and moves as her source of inspiration while living as a relatively normal high school girl. Background The brilliant scientist, Juzo Magami created Seto after delving into Super Alloy Z and Photonic Energy after watching Mazinger Z on television when he was fifty. Seto was then raised as his granddaughter, with Seto seeing Juzo as her own grandfather. Appearance Seto resembles an attractive teenage girl with shoulder length pink hair with a red hair band that has small rods extending from it. Her eyes are a purplish-blue. She is a little shorter than most people her age but has rather sizable breats. Seto's outfit is a mainly white colored dress with frilly hangars and skirt. Her corset has a pink outline and is slightly opened to reveal a part of her abdomen the chest part of her corset has a pink bra and red plates that resemble the Mazinger's heatsinks. Seto also wears long white elbow length gloves along with similar stockings and red heeled shoes. Her lower back features the thrusters for the Wing Scrander after a repair. Her Astro Mazinger appearance gives her a similar appearance but she gains a frilly collar and gloves as well as uniquely shaped pair of wings. Her mental robot image gains sharpened forearms, a differently styled face, and the wings on the Scrander form the same shape Personality Seto is regularly cheery, hotblooded, with a sense of righteousness who never backs down from a challenge especially to protect her loved ones. However she is also a klutz and a total masochist, not appearing to mind the pain she takes (in fact enjoying it). Like her grandfather, she is a big fan of Mazinger Z and often imitated its moves during the process. Abilities As an android constructed from Super Alloy Z, Seto is extremely durable, able to take a heavy hit from a multitude of attacks. She possess great physical capabilities, able to run at high speeds and possess great strength. Her masochist behavior built into her also allows her to take pain and excite her rather than be discouraged. She cannot enter hot springs otherwise the Photonic Energy in her system causes her to short out and explode with enough energy to create a giant crater. After she was repaired after exploding she gained the Wing Scrander that made feathery metal wings appear out of her lower back and the feathers could cut apart even the strongest materials. Her biggest restraint however are the limiter signs set up across town that prevent android girls from using their power moves. * [[Rocket Punch|'Rocket Punch']]: The signature move of the Mazinger Z, which launches the forearm at opponents. Seto's however appeared to be spring loaded instead of rocket powered but still has enough power to burst through a wall. ** Daisharin Rocket Punch Throw: An impromptu move based on the original Daisharin Rocket Punch used by Mazinger Z, Seto used this when a limiter sign prevented Seto from using her moves so she instead used her other arm to throw her unattached forearm at opponent after spinning her throwing arm. * [[Rust Hurricane|'Rust Hurricane']]: A exhalation of air with hurricane force wind infused with acid, Seto however never got to use this with the limiter signs. * [[Breast Fire|'Breast Fire']]: Seto's most powerful attack, using the heat sinks on her chest to shoot a beam of Heat Energy at her opponents, however they often break off after use exposing Seto's Chest. * [[Scranders|'Wing Scrander']]: An attachment Seto received near the end of the original manga, this allows Seto to fly through the boosters and wings and use the metal feathers to cut apart enemies. Astro Mazinger A power-up form of Seto that occurs when Seto uses her Photonic Energy to its limit and achieves a state that Juzo describes as able to pull off miracles and has the power of the cosmos. However, Seto is not able to summon this power at will and every time she uses it she has no memory of anything that happened in this form. This state is powerful enough to overpower even the Majeeg. This forms attacks are: *'Meteor Fall Punches': a more powerful version of the Rocket Punch that features more propulsion and force and uses both forearms instead of just one. *'Prominence Fire': a more powerful version of Breast Fire, with more heat energy and a higher temperature. *'Koshiryoku Beam': a beam attack from the eyes. *'Nebula Hurricane': a more powerful version of the Rust Hurricane infused with Photonic Energy. *'Photon Ring': The Astro Mazinger's photon based halo attack that can purify an enemy of evil intent. History Seto attended Fujino Suzuno Academy high school on her grandfather's suggestion with her 'cousin' Koji Magami acting as her supervisor, but she got involved in several misadventures where she gained allies in other gynoids such as Reito Magami created by her grandfather's brother Kenzo Magami, the alien android transfer student Grace D. Fleed, and the cyborg Shiko Kotetsu. Soon Seto got herself into a couple fights between the Bardos High delinquents the Mechanical Beast Army with the Mazinger Army helping her out and defeating them. The Mechanical Beast Army attempted to get revenge by disguising themselves as Seto who was undergoing repairs after she exploded from coming into contact with hot spring water to wipe the Mazinger Army one by one. However when the real Seto intervened they were defeated and the girls continued their school life. Sometime later, Seto and her friends decided to go to a vacant lot where there were no signs that limited their abilities but she and Reito encounter Necro Jinga and her right hand Bui Jinga and got into an argument that later broke out into a fight. They lost after Necro paralyzed them with her Photon Bind and Bui used her Breast Geyser. The other girls encountered their own doubles and decided to fight against the New Mazinger Army to settle things. As Shiko and Shin Kotetsu fought, they accidentally combined into Majeeg putting both girl gangs in danger causing them to team up. When Seto's photon power reached its limit after all else failed, she assumed her Astro Mazinger form, purifying the evil within Majeeg and restoring Shiko and Shin to normal. Afterwards, both Mazinger Armies somewhat made up while still arguing with each other. Etymology Seto Magami's name comes from her source of inspiration, Mazinger Z. 'Magami' literally means 'Demon God' which is an alternative word to the Mazinger's 'Majin'. Seto comes from the Japanese pronunciation of the Latin letter Z (zetto). Category:Manga Characters Category:Otome Mecha Category:Otome Characters Category:Protagonists